Die LostTagebücher Die geheimen Aufzeichnungen
by AnjaliSharma
Summary: Was steht wohl in Claires Tagebuch? Dies ist mein Versuch dieser Frage auf den Grund zu gehen…


Claires Tagebuch - Teil 1

Hi o  
Dies ist meine zweite Fanfic. Ich mag die Serie Lost und als ich sah wie Claire ständig in ihr Tagebuch schrieb, kam mir die Idee für dies Tagebuch-Fanfic. Natürlich gehören mir weder die Charaktere, noch die Story. Ich hoffe die Fanfic gefällt jemandem. Viel Spaß.

Liebes Tagebuch,  
Ich bin froh dass ich dich noch habe, denn du gehörst zu den wenigen Dingen, die mir geblieben sind. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt schon in LA sein und in einem klimatisierten Zimmer sitzen, aber stattdessen sitze ich am Strand...umgeben von noch glimmenden Wrackteilen und von Fremden. Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte. In einem Moment saß ich im Flugzeug und hatte gerade noch einen Saft bei der Stewardess bestellt und im nächsten fingen die Turbulenzen an. Und nur ein paar Herzschläge später reißt das Heck weg und die Sauerstoffmasken fallen runter. Was danach passierte...  
Ich weiß es nicht mehr, es ging alles viel zu schnell und meine einzige Sorge in dem Moment war es die Sauerstoffmaske angezogen zu kriegen und mich an meinem Sitz festzuhalten.  
Ich habe noch gesehen, wie ein Mann der neben mir gesessen hat aus dem Flugzeug gerissen wurde, als das Heck wegbrach, aber danach... Ich weiß nicht mehr...

Jack hat gerade beschlossen den Bug des Flugzeugs suchen zu gehen, in der Hoffnung dort den Transceiver zu finden und mit ihm einen Notruf senden zu können. Kate wird mit ihm gehen und noch so ein anderer, ich glaube sein Name ist Charlie.

Das nächste an das ich mich erinnere, ist wie ich draußen neben dem Wrack auf dem Boden kauere und um Hilfe rufe. Ich hatte Wehen und dachte schon ich würde dort jetzt mein Kind kriegen...aber Jack und Hurley kamen mir zu Hilfe. Fast hätte mich sogar eine der Tragflächen unter sich begraben. Hurley ist dann bei mir geblieben bis sich die ganze Situation etwas beruhigt hatte. Zwei von den anderen hatten ein großes Feuer entzündet, aber als es abends dunkel wurde, war immer noch keiner gekommen um uns zu retten.  
Und dann war da noch dieses schreckliche Geräusch das plötzlich aus dem Dschungel kam. Ich konnte nur fassungslos dastehen und zu den Bäumen rüberstarren, die sich einfach zur Seite knickten, wie ein paar Grashalme. Ich habe keine Ahnung was das war und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher ob ich das überhaupt wissen will. Ich hoffe ich werde es nie erfahren...

Jack und die anderen sind jetzt schon eine ganze Weile fort. Ich hoffe sie finden den Transceiver!

Dieses Mädchen neben mir, Shannon, sie hat einen flachen Bauch, wie ich auch mal einen hatte. Irgendwie ist das frustrierend... Aber dafür werde ich bald Mutter und das ist doch auch was. Ich dachte der Kerl der immer um sie herum ist wäre ihr Freund, aber er ist ihr Bruder, Boone. Die beiden scheinen ganz nett zu sein, auch wenn Shannon ziemlich oberflächlich rüberkommt.

Ich habe Angst. Ich kann seit gestern mein Baby nicht mehr spüren und Jack und die andern sind auch noch nicht wieder da... Was wenn etwas passieren sollte, solange er weg ist?

Sie sind gerade zurückgekommen, aber besonders glücklich sehen sie nicht aus. Offenbar haben sie den Transceiver gefunden, aber er scheint kaputt zu sein. Der große dunkle, ich glaube er heißt Sayid, er will versuchen ihn zu reparieren. Ich hoffe er bekommt das hin!  
Sieht ganz so aus als hätte ers geschafft. Er scheint echt was von Technik zu verstehen. Kate hat vor mit ihm und ein paar anderen den Berg hochzusteigen, sie glauben von dort müsste er funktionieren. Shannon, Boone und Charlie gehen auch mit. Und dann ist da noch dieser merkwürdige große Kerl. Der ist mir gestern schon aufgefallen. Er suchte den Strand und die Trümmer ab. Er scheint Jack nicht leiden zu können. Und er hält sich von uns allen fern, außer von Kate. Vielleicht hat er Interesse an ihr. Er nennt sie Sommersprosse. Naja, sie hat auch einige...

Du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert ist, es hat getreten! Mein Kind hat sich wieder bewegt, es hat getreten! Dieser Asiat, Jin oder wie er auch immer heißt, er kam mit irgendwelchen Meeresfrüchten zu mir und hat mich solange gedrängt bis ich welche probiert hab. Und da hat er sich doch glatt wieder bewegt! So froh war ich schon lang nicht mehr...

Jack und Hurley kümmern sich um einen Marshall, der bei dem Absturz schwer verletzt worden ist. Er hat ein Metallstück im Bauch wie es scheint. Zumindest hat Hurley das gesagt, als er eben kurz hier war um Wasser zu holen. Seine Überlebenschancen sind wohl nicht sehr hoch.

Die anderen sitzen alle irgendwo am Strand herum. Jin und seine Frau Sun grenzen sich ziemlich von uns ab, vielleicht weil sie unsere Sprache nicht können.  
Der Junge, Walter, er sucht seinen Hund. Ich hoffe er findet ihn, denn es gibt außer ihm hier keine anderen Kinder. Er kann einen Freund wie seinen Hund Vincent bestimmt brauchen, vor allem wenn wir hier noch länger festsitzen. Allerdings scheint er sich mit diesem merkwürdigen Kerl mit Glatze angefreundet zu haben. Zumindest spielen die beiden Dame oder so miteinander.

Es wird bereits dunkel und sie sind noch immer nicht zurück. Ich hoffe nur sie sind nicht diesem Etwas in die Arme gelaufen, dass wir an unserem ersten Abend hier gehört haben.

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das die anderen lieber einen Bogen um mich machen.  
Die sehen mich an als wäre ich eine tickende Zeitbombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen könnte. Ich glaube sie haben Angst vor mir... Dabei bin ich doch bloß schwanger...  
Obwohl, ich muss sagen, dass mir der Gedanke mein Kind hier auf der Insel zu kriegen, auch nicht gerade behagt...

Sie sind wieder da! Aber das mit dem Notruf hat nicht geklappt. Sayid sagte das das Signal zu schwach war, er aber daran arbeiten will. Irgendetwas muss da oben passiert sein, sie verhalten sich so merkwürdig. Sie funkeln Sawyer noch böser an als vorher und Shannon ist ungewohnt still. Ob sie uns etwas verschweigen?

Charlie scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein. Er hat mir eben geholfen einen Koffer woanders hin zu schaffen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen am Strand, aber er hat einfach den Rollstuhl zum ziehen benutzt, der da noch rumstand. Er hat mich gefragt ob mein Mann auch an Board war.  
Mein Mann... Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin. Wie modern von mir...  
Charlie schien das gar nicht weiter zu stören. Aber als ich ihn darauf angesprochen hab, das sie wohl ganz umsonst den Berg rauf sind, da wurde er irgendwie merkwürdig. Vielleicht hatte ich recht und da oben ist wirklich etwas passiert, von dem sie uns nichts sagen.

Ob Thomas überhaupt weiß was mir und dem Baby zugestoßen ist? Vermutlich nicht, wahrscheinlich interessierts ihn gar nicht. Mieses Schwein!  
Als ich damals den Test gemacht hatte, da erzählte er mir noch was von "Wir schaffen das schon" und "Vielleicht ist das das Beste was uns in unserem Leben passiert ist". Das Beste... Und dann einfach so, von heute auf morgen, verlässt er mich. Er fühlt sich der Sache nicht gewachsen, er ist einfach kein „Vater-Typ" und das hätte ich ja auch gewusst.  
Am schlimmsten war, das er mir vorgeworfen hat, ich wäre absichtlich schwanger geworden. Wie kommt der Idiot auf so was..!

Ich hab das Gefühl ich drehe durch...Der Marshall schreit und das schon den ganzen Tag... Seine Schreie sind markerschütternd, er muss große Schmerzen haben. Ob Jack ihm überhaupt helfen kann? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht kann man ihm nicht mehr helfen.  
Ich hoffe nur er muss das nicht noch tagelang durchmachen.

Ich war schon eingedöst als ich plötzlich den Schuss hörte. Er kam vom Zelt. Wie es scheint hat Sawyer den Marshall erschossen. Er sagt, er habe ihn darum gebeten. Ob das stimmt...? Hurley hat mir erzählt, dass er ihm ins Herz schießen wollte, es aber verfehlt hat. Aber offenbar ist der Marshall trotzdem innerhalb weniger Minuten gestorben. Ein Glück, wäre er verblutet, hätte das noch einige Stunden Qual für ihn bedeutet.  
Ist es herzlos von mir, dass ich erleichtert bin, dass die Schreie aufgehört haben...? Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn es so ist, dann tut es mir leid...

Ein neuer Morgen ist angebrochen und alles scheint sich halbwegs beruhigt zu haben. Aber gerettet werden wir wohl so schnell nicht werden. Ich hab erfahren, dass wir Meilenweit vom eigentlichen Kurs entfernt waren, wenn man uns also sucht, dann suchen sie am falschen Ort...

Letzte Nacht hörten wir merkwürdige Geräusche aus dem Flugzeugrumpf. Es waren Wildschweine wie Locke uns sagte. Offenbar waren sie gekommen um... Naja sie waren wegen der Leichen da. Jack hat entschieden, das wir heute Abend ein Feuer entzünden und die Leichen verbrennen. Er will den Rumpf in einen riesigen Ofen verwandeln.

Hurley hätte sich eben fast mit Sawyer geprügelt, wegen ein paar Erdnüssen. Offenbar haben wir alles an Nahrung aufgegessen, was im Flugzeug war. Der Mann mit der Glatze, Locke, er hat vorgeschlagen jagen zu gehen. Er hat einen ganzen Koffer voller Messer bei sich, er sagte er hätte sie aufgegeben gehabt und sie deswegen mitnehmen dürfen. Ich frage mich was er mit den ganzen Messern vor hatte, warum war er wohl in Australien?  
Locke, Kate und Michael werden jetzt zusammen Wildschweine jagen gehen. Ich hoffe sie fangen eins, denn ich kriege allmählich Hunger.

Ich und ein paar andere denken, dass die Toten so was wie eine Andacht verdient haben, wir denken jemand sollte etwas sagen, wenn wir sie heute Abend verbrennen. Als ich das Jack vorgeschlagen hab, sagte er er wäre nicht gut in so was, also habe ich vorgeschlagen das ich das mache und er war einverstanden. Also werde ich das heute Abend machen.  
Im Moment suche ich mit einigen anderen das ganze Gepäck nach persönlichen Sachen der Toten durch, Ausweisen, Fotoalben usw., damit wir über jeden etwas persönliches sagen können. Damit sie nicht vergessen werden.

Ich habe einen Umschlag gefunden der Sayid gehört. Er sah aus als wäre er schon ziemlich oft auf und zu gemacht worden. Ich glaube Sayid war froh ihn wieder zu haben.

Vielleicht muss ich meine Meinung über Sawyer überdenken. Vielleicht hat er doch ein Herz. Er hat mir den ganzen Papierkram gegeben, denn er beim plündern im Flugzeug gefunden hat. Da waren auch einige Ausweise und Briefe dabei die heute Abend bestimmt hilfreich sein werde. Ich hoffe nur ich bekomme das hin.

Da ist diese Frau, Jack redet jetzt mit ihr. Sie sitzt schon den ganzen Tag einfach nur da und starrt auf das Meer hinaus...ob sie vielleicht jemand verloren hat bei dem Flugzeugabsturz..?

Kate und Michael sind wieder da. Michael hat sich offenbar bei der Jagd am Bein verletzt. Aber Locke ist nicht bei ihnen. Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist? Aber vielleicht jagt er auch alleine weiter...zutrauen würd ich's ihm ja...

Wir sind jetzt schon seit 6 Tagen hier. Und heute Morgen hat es das erste Todesopfer gegeben. Joanna...sie ist beim schwimmen in einen Strömung geraten und ertrunken. Boone und Jack haben noch versucht sie zu retten, aber vergeblich. Ich habe sie nicht gut gekannt, nur ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt, aber trotzdem geht mir ihr Tod nah.  
Schließlich, war sie eine von uns. Eine die überlebt hatte...

Es ist ziemlich heiß heute. Und irgendwie scheinen heute alle langsamer, behäbiger zu sein als sonst, vielleicht liegt das an der Hitze.

Vor ein paar Stunden bin ich umgekippt. Kate, Michael und Charlie haben mich in Jacks Zelt gebracht, aber er war nicht da. Ich war einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Als sie mir Wasser geben wollten war plötzlich keins mehr da. Locke ist schließlich in den Dschungel gegangen um Wasser für mich zu suchen. Keine gute Idee. Unseren einzigen Jäger allein loszuschicken, nur um mir Wasser zu holen. Aber das tun sie wohl weil ich die Arme schwangere bin.  
Charlie hat sich währenddessen um mich gekümmert. Er hat mir Wasser gebracht und sich mit mir unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwann habe ich mich bei ihm bedankt.  
Er verstand nicht wieso. Aber er ist der einzige hier der mir in die Augen sieht. Alle anderen haben Angst vor mir. Angst das die Bombe hochgehen könnte. Aber Charlie sagte, dass ich IHM keine Angst mache.

Jack ist wieder zurück. Er hat Wasser gefunden. Und er sagt meinem Baby und mir geht es gut. Das sind endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten.

Jack, Kate, Locke und Charlie gehen heute wieder zu den Höhlen um Wasser zu holen. Irgendwie scheint es so als würden Jack und Kate einander ständig folgen. Wo der eine ist, ist der andere nie weit. Die beiden wissen es vielleicht nicht, aber sie sind so was wie unsere inoffiziellen Anführer. Auch wenn niemand sie offen so nennt, sehen alle sie als das an.  
Als unsere Anführer...

Michael und Jin haben sich eben geprügelt. Es sah fast so aus, als ob Jin Michael umbringen wollte. Was ihn bloß geritten hat das zu tun! Jetzt haben sie ihn mit den Handschellen in der Sonne angekettet. Seine Frau kümmert sich um ihn, aber er muss halb am verdursten sein, bei der Hitze.

Jack und Kate sind wieder da. Jack sagt er will in die Höhlen umziehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich tun soll. Locke, Charlie, Hurley, Jin, Sun und ein paar andere gehen mit ihm. Ich würde lieber hier am Strand bleiben, für den Fall das wir gerettet werden.  
Kate bleibt auch hier. Immerhin etwas.  
Allerdings haben wir jetzt zwei Lager, eins hier am Strand mit Kate und eins in den Höhlen mit Jack. Jedes Lager hat seinen Anführer wie es scheint.

Scheint so als hätte Sayid sich mal wieder was ausgedacht, er hat so ein Metallding gebastelt. Seht aus wie ne Antenne oder so. Kate und Sayid wollen ihre im Dschungel aufstellen gehen und Boone kümmert sich um die hier. Ich hoffe was sie da versuchen, funktioniert.

Charlie war eben hier. Offenbar ist in den Höhlen ein Seitenarm eingestürzt und Jack sitzt fest. Boone, Michael und ein paar andere gehen rauf um zu helfen. Ich hoffe nur sie bekommen Jack da unversehrt raus.

Jack geht's gut. Sie haben einen Tunnel gegraben durch den Charlie zu ihm ist. Der Tunnel ist zwar eingestürzt, aber Charlie konnte Jack über einen anderen Weg rausbringen. Jack hat sich nur die Schulter ausgekugelt. Gott sei dank, das hätte auch sehr viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Ganz schön mutig von Charlie das zu tun.

Charlie war heute morgen hier und hat mir Wasser gebracht. Ich mag Charlie wirklich! Er wollte mich überreden mit in die Höhlen zu ziehen, er meinte er macht sich Sorgen um mich. Das ist nett von ihm, aber ich bin lieber hier am Strand denke ich.

Charlie und ich haben ein Spiel gespielt und abwechselnd Dinge aufgezählt die wir vermissen, allerdings war es bei ihm immer etwas zu essen. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich denn keine solchen Gelüste hätte, immerhin wäre ich ja schwanger. Als ich sagte das ich Erdnussbutter liebe, da hat er gesagt er könnte mir welche besorgen. Wir haben jetzt einen Deal, wenn er mir Erdnussbutter bringt, ziehe ich mit in die Höhlen. Aber ich glaube nicht das er welche auftreiben kann, wo sollte er sie schon hernehmen, immerhin sind wir auf einer Insel.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, Sayid und Jack haben vorhin einen bewusstlosen Sawyer in den Dschungel geschleppt. Ich frage mich was er wieder mal getan hat. Und was sie jezuz mit ihm tun!

Was soll ich sagen? Ich sitze gerade in den Höhlen. Ich bin doch umgezogen.  
Du wirst dich jetzt fragen wieso. Ganz einfach, weil Charlie mir Erdnussbutter gebracht hat. Er hat etwas an sich das ist so liebenswert und süß! Ich hatte mich kurz hingelegt und als ich aufwachte war er schon da und packte meine Sachen zusammen. Er hatte ein leeres Glas Erdnussbutter dabei. Extra-cremig. Ich habe auch mal daran probiert und wir haben sie uns zusammen schmecken lassen. Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für verrückt, aber das war wahrscheinlich die beste Erdnussbutter meines Lebens!

Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Ich war nicht mehr schwanger und Locke...er hatte ein weißes und ein schwarzes Auge und in der Babywiege war alles voller Blut! Ich bin schreiend aufgewacht. Charlie hat versucht mich zu beruhigen.  
Jack hat sich eben um meine Handflächen gekümmert. Sie waren blutig. Wie es scheint habe ich vor Angst meine Fäuste so fest geballt, dass ich mir die Fingernägel 1 cm tief in die Haut gebohrt habe. Sie tun weh...  
...Meine Hände tun weh, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz der jetzt in meiner Brust wohnt. Irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Da war irgendetwas an diesem Traum, etwas das mich an etwas erinnert, dass mir so bekannt vorkommt, aber ich weiß nicht was!  
Der Traum hat mir Angst gemacht, er macht mir selbst jetzt noch Angst... Was, wenn mit meinem Baby etwas nicht in Ordnung ist? Jack hat mich gefragt ob ich beim Arzt war und ob alles in Ordnung war und sie mir die Reise erlaubt hat. Ich hab gesagt ja, aber...

Ich konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass ich schon eine weile nicht mehr beim Arzt gewesen bin und vor dem Flug erst recht nicht. Wie hätte ich auch. Ich wusste ja nicht, das ich gleich am nächsten Tag fliegen sollte...und bestimmt wusste ich auch nicht, dass ich dann auf einer einsamen Insel verschollen gehen würde...  
Dieser verdammte Hellseher, wieso hat er das nicht voraus gesehen?

Charlie war gerade hier... Ich glaube ich habe ihn verletzt. Das wollte ich nicht, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Er brachte mir eine Tasse Tee, was ja wirklich sehr nett von ihm war, aber dann spielte er auf meinen Alptraum an. Ich will nicht darüber reden, am liebsten würde ich nicht einmal daran denken. Er sagte er hätte sich Gedanken um mich gemacht, um meine Situation...ohne Freunde und Familie... Bei den anderen ist es doch dasselbe. Locke, Jack, Kate, sogar er selbst. Sie alle sind allein hier. Warum ist meine Situation dann so anders?  
Nur weil ich schwanger bin? Ist das gleich ein Grund, das alle meinen sie müssten sich um mich sorgen und mich bemuttern?  
Charlie sagte, er wolle mein Freund sein, dass ich mit ihm reden könne, falls ich das Bedürfnis dazu hätte. Ich habe nicht mal wirklich was gesagt, aber er fasste es direkt als ein nein auf und ging. Er sagte zwar es wäre in Ordnung, aber ich konnte sehn, das ich ihm weh getan habe. Charlie versteht das einfach nicht, ich hatte nie viele Freunde und ich bin nicht gut in so was wie Freunde finden. Dabei sorgt Charlie dafür, dass ich mich selbst an so einem beängstigenden Ort wie diesem, sicher fühle.  
Trotzdem, ich bin sicher er meinte den Traum...falls ich darüber reden will. Aber ich will nicht und selbst wenn ich wollte, wenn ich ihm davon erzählen würde, dann würde er mich doch für verrückt halten. Und ich will nicht das er mich so ansieht wie die anderen es manchmal tun. Wie sie es gestern getan haben...

Ich hätte auf das ungute Gefühl hören sollen. Letzte Nacht hat jemand versucht mein Baby zu verletzen. Ich habe geschlafen und auf einmal hielt mir jemand den Mund zu. Er hatte eine Nadel oder eine Spritze oder so was und wollte sie in meinen Bauch stechen. Er wollte mein Baby, ich bin sicher er wollte mein Baby!  
Die anderen haben sich aufgeteilt und nach dem Kerl gesucht, aber Charlie ist bei mir geblieben, er war auch sofort da, als ich anfing zu schreien. Er sagte ich könnte ruhig versuchen etwas zu schlafen, er würde auf mich aufpassen und niemanden in meine Nähe lassen. Das war nett von ihm, aber ich konnte trotzdem kein Auge zu machen. Ich hoffe sie finden den Kerl der mir das antun wollte! Sonst werde ich wohl nie wieder ruhig schlafen können...


End file.
